Mon unique amour à jallit de mon unique haine
by Aphr0dite
Summary: A l'aube de son anniversaire Draco fait le point sur sa vie qui ne lui plait plus, nottament sur son histoire d'amour bafouée...Draco ou quand les remords se font insuportables. Attention scènes intimes très explicites.
1. Chapter 1

**Tite:** Mun unique amour à jallit de mon unique haine

**Disclaming:** Pas à moi, tout à JRK. Le salaire aussi malheuresement

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Et un HP/DM un !

**/!\ Attention :** Fanfiction traitant de relations homosexuelles, certains passages peuvent être vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas ? Petite croix rouge en haut.

**Note :** Cette histoire prends en compte tous les tomes .

* * *

Je devais avoir à l'époque peut-être bien onze ans. Comment à cet âge là imaginer que la personne qui se tient en face de vous puisse à jamais changer votre vie ? Les détails de cette rencontre restent plutôt flous, je me souviens seulement d'un garçons brun aux yeux verts portant au front un cicatrice célèbre. Ce garçon marquera à jamais ma vie.

La suite, beaucoup de personnes la connaissent, mais connaissez-vous réellement notre histoire ? Ou comme tout le monde, êtes-vous tombé dans notre piège ?

Je me présente : Draco Malfoy. Bon nombre d'entre vous savent qui je suis. Fils de mangemort, richissime hériter, être sans âme… STOP. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une grande mascarade ?

Je suis en effet bel et bien Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une grande famille au sang pur. L'honneur à toujours été la base fondamentale de mon éducation. Il fallait faire honneur à mon nom, à mon rang, à mon sang… Je ne dis pas que je suis à plaindre, bien au contraire, j'ai très vite su tirer partie de cette situation. Comme beaucoup de personnes de mon milieu, mes parents se sont mariés parce qu'il était prévu ainsi bien avant leur naissance. Je suis arrivé sur terre trois ans après cette union.

Ma mère était une femme au grand cœur, qui tout comme moi avait appris les règles du jeu des Malfoy à ses dépends. Je l'ai toujours respectée et elle sera toujours dans mon coeur.

Mon père c'est autre chose, nos relations ont toujours été très distantes, il m'inculquait ce qu'il fallait savoir pour être un parfait héritier et en contre partie j'agissais sans broncher mais malgré tout il me fascinait au-dela de l'immaginable.

Très tôt déjà je voulais qu'il soit fière de moi mais sans jamais y arriver. Il en demander toujours trop, toujours plus. Il fallait que je sois parfait dans tous les domaines, et comme vous le savez, la perfection n'existe pas, c'était tant pis pour moi.

Cependant je me suis tellement donné corps et âme à vouloir le rendre fière sans jamais y parvenir, que j'en suis arrivé à le détester, à vouloir le voir mort. C'est très traumatisant pour un enfant de six ans à peine de vouloir la mort de son père. C'est bien plus tard que j'ai compris que cette haine n'était qu'en fait le trop plein amour d'un enfant dont le père ne donnait aucun signe d'affection. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il était conditionné à être ainsi, comme je le suis maintenant.

Vous vous demandez peut-être pour quelle raison je prends la plume et vous raconte mon histoire ? C'est simple, je fête aujourd'hui mes trente six ans et j'ai eu envie de faire le point… sur mes erreurs, parce que Dieu seul sait qu'il y en a eu beaucoup.

Mais je ne vais pas vous dévoiler tout de suite la fin de l'intrigue en vous racontant ma vie actuelle. Donc installez-vous confortablement, si vous le voulez bien nous allons ensemble faire un saut dans mon adolescence et je vous promet d'être le plus fidèle à la réalité, du moins à mes souvenir. Ouvrez grand vos yeux, cher lecteur et bienvenue dans ma vie…

Les années ont passées et cette comédie familiale a continuée jusqu'au jour où je l'ai rencontré. Je savais à ce moment là que rien n'allait plus jamais être pareil. Cette personne là n'est autre qu'Harry Potter…

La première fois que je l'ai vu c'était chez Madame Guipure, je me souvient encore d'un garçon incroyablement maigre doté d'une touffe de cheveux noir absolument impressionnante. Il avait également de grands yeux d'un vert indescriptible, je n'en ai jamais vu des semblables de ma vie. Ce jour là, je ne savais pas encore à qui je m'adressais, j'ai alors joué le rôle du petit con qui me plaisait tant à l'époque. J'ai eu connaissance de son identité bien après, dans le train qui nous conduisait à Poudlard.

Imaginez un peu la situation, j'avais entendu parler de ce gamin tant de fois, j'étais prêt à parier que mon père aurait rêver de l'avoir comme fils à cette époque là. En effet, bon nombre de mangemorts pensaient qu'il était doté de pouvoir magiques dépassant tout entendement et qu'il deviendrait surement le nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres. Mon père l'adulait, et je m'étais fait la promesse d'essayer de devenir son ami.

Mais vous vous doutez bien que ce fut un cuisant échec, je n'ai jamais été très doué dans les relations humaines et la première chose que j'ai trouvé à faire fut de critiquer son ami. J'aurais pu m'excuser et me rattraper par la suite mais fierté oblige, il en a été tout autrement.

Mon père n'était pas si déçu que ça car il s'est rapidement révélé que Potter n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeller un sorcier hors norme. D'une part son amie Granger, fille de moldus, avait beaucoup plus de talent magiques que lui, ensuite il avait vraisemblablement choisi l'autre camps et finalement sa victoire sur le mage noir n'était due qu'à un énorme coup de chance.

Mais ce petit morpion m'intriguait tout de même, il avait un je ne sait quoi qui me poussait à faire partie de sa vie et puisqu'il m'avait humilié en refusant mon amitié je m'étais promis de tout faire pour lui pourrir l'existence , si je n'étais pas son ami j'allais être son ennemi.

Nos première années d'études se passèrent ainsi, dans une mésentente parfaite mais chacun vivait sa vie de son côté.

Je devenais petit à petit la personne qu'on attendais que je sois. Oh je ne m'en plaignais pas, au contraire j'aimais ma vie. J'étais adulé, craint et sa suffisait à faire mon bonheur. Je n'avais pas non plus de vrais amis, plutôt des personnes qui exécutaient mes ordres, maintenant que j'y pense je réagissait un peu comme le Lord noir au même âge. Les deux seules personnes qui semblaient ne pas me craindre et que je respectais était sans conteste Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. J'ai toujours gardé de bonnes relations avec ses deux là, aujourd'hui encore. On peu les qualifier d'amis.

Potter de son côté grandissait aussi et devenait de plus en plus séduisant. En un été il était passé du petit binoclard moche et trop maigre à un grand jeune homme bourré de charmes. Mais Potter étant Potter, il ne faisait aucun effort pour s'arranger mais ça ne semblait pas déplaire aux filles autour de lui ni à sa « petit amie » de l'époque, Cho Chang.

Je crois bien que c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à lui autrement. Comprenez-moi, j'ai toujours considéré Potter comme un être asexué et voir plusieurs filles remplies d'hormones en ébullition tourner autour de lui à attiré ma convoitise.

J'avais 15 ans à l'époque et je commençais à découvrir les plaisirs de la sexualité en tout genre. Ce qui veut dire que pour moi une fille ou un garçon c'était kiffe kiffe. Bien que l'homosexualité était très taboudans notre société, je prenait le plaisir là où il y en avait sans différence de sexe.

J'ai donc commencé à m'intéresser à Potter à cette époque là. Bien sûre je n'aurais jamais osé tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui, c'était Potter après tout mais ça serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'ai donc fantasmé sur lui en secret durant des mois, maudissant la poufiasse pleurnicharde qu'était Chang. Je me souviens que leur séparation fut un jour très heureux pour moi. Mais l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin avec son lot de problème et chacun s'en alla de son côté.

Ma sixième année à Poudlard fut une période très sombre de ma vie, j'avais était chargé par le Seigneur des ténèbres de tuer Dumbledore et bien qu'au début cette tâche m'avait rempli de fierté, il s'était avéré que c'était bien plus compliqué que prévu et je craignais pour ma vie.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait et qu'il me propose son aide. Je le sentais tout de même très méfiant à mon égard mais je ne pouvais me résigner à lui demander de l'aide. Et puis il était bien trop occupé à explorer les amygdales de sa rouquine pour se soucier plus que ça de moi.

Je ne l'ai jamais autant haït et désiré à la fois. Je me souvient avoir passé de longues nuits d'hiver à penser à lui alors que ma vie sexuelle était au point mort à cause de ma mission. Alors je rester dans l'obscurité de ma chambre à penser à lui alors que ma main s'activait sur mon pénis rendu douloureux par la frustration.

Et une fois la jouissance venue je me maudissais car sa sainteté Potter était surement entrain d'enfoncer bien profondément sa virilité dans Wealey sans se douter le moins du monde de ma personne - je n'ai su que bien plus tard ce qu'il en était vraiment.

La suite vous la connaissez, nos chemins se sont séparés pour ne se retrouver qu'à la fin de ce qui devait être notre septième année mais qui ne l'étais pas. Il m'a sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de millions de sorciers.

Nous avons tous les deux continués nos études, lui à Londres dans l'académie des Aurors et moi loin de tout ça.

Je me suis installé durant quatre ans en France pour y poursuivre des études d'histoire à l'école du Louvre. Mon ancienne vie semblait tellement loin à cette période, je n'avais plus besoin de jouer aucun jeu, j'étais seulement moi-même: Draco un être imparfait mais qui avait quand même des qualités malgré ses nombreux défauts.

Ma vie me plaisait beaucoup, je vivais dans un somptueux loft sur les bords de Seine qui donnait un vue incroyable sur la tour Eiffel. Je gardais contact avec Blaise et Théo qui me donnaient des nouvelles d'Angleterre mais pas vraiment de Potter, il faut dire qu'ils ne savaient rien de mes fantasmes secrets sur sa personne. Je savais simplement qu'il venait de terminer ses études alors que moi j'en faisais de même, visiblement il était seul et cherchait à se reconstruire.

Il m'arrivait encore certains soir de penser à lui de manière sexuelle mais j'avais remarqué que ce n'était que quand mes histoires de cul s'espaçaient. J'avais donc préféré me dire que mes délires d'adolescent n'était qu'un trop plein d'hormones.

Mais il a fallut que je rentre au bercail et que mes vieux démons refassent surface…

* * *

Voilà pour le moment, vous avez aimé ? Destesté ? Peut mieux faire ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre trace.

Le premier chapitre peut sembler soporifique (genre Draco qui raconte sa life... on s'en fou) mais promis que le deuxième chapitre sera mieux, avec plus d'action & tout & tout, promis.

En attendant je vous fais de gros poutous  
**(K)**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le second chapitre, un peu plu long cette fois. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nouvelle m'étais parvenue pendant la nuit, mon père était décédé au fond de sa cellule comme un moins que rien. Lui tellement fière, il était mort comme les dernier des pariât. Juste retour des choses me direz-vous, on récolte ce que l'on sème. Quoi qu'il en soit, la mort de Lucius n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. J'avais prévu de rester encore quelques temps à Paris histoire de profiter vraiment une fois mes études terminées. Mais je devais revoir mes projets et rentrer chez moi, soutenir ma mère. Je doute qu'elle ait été dévastée par la mort de son époux mais désormais elle avait un empire à diriger et ce n'était pas le rôle d'une femme, plutôt celui d'un héritier.

Alors je quittais tout ce que j'avais ici, les connaissances que je m'étais fait, mon loft, mes habitudes. J'allais retrouver ce vieux manoir aux allures effrayantes et aux couloirs glacials. Il me fallut une semaine pour tout boucler. Ma mère avait été prévenue de mon arrivée et m'attendait dans le grand salon du manoir. Elle était si belle, tellement élégante. Le temps semblait couler sur elle sans l'atteindre. Elle se permit de me prendre dans ses bras, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, se moquant un peu de mes cheveux trop longs qui faisaient artiste maudit.

Il va falloir s'occuper de ton apparence Draco !

Cette phrase me fit rire, oui tout redevenait comme avant, j'endossais une nouvelle fois mon masque et mon fardeau.

Il ne me fallut pas loin d'un mois pour comprendre quelque chose à toute cette paperasse. Depuis que mon père avait été emprisonné, ma mère avait tenté tant bien que mal de géré nos comptes et tout ce qu'il y a avec. Mais le rôle d'une épouse était plutôt de s'occuper de son intérieur, des réceptions... elle n'avait pas été formée pour cela. Alors sans mettre le nez dehors et dormant très peu je fit en sorte de démêler tout cela.

J'avais un plan en tête, il était clair et concis: redorer le blason de ma famille. La première des choses que je fit fut de modifier quelques peu nos armoiries. Trop serpentardesques à mon goûts, c'était mal venu depuis quelques années. Fini l'unique serpent , il était désormais enlacé à un majestueux M, au sommet la corne d'une licorne, immaculée sur un fond vert émeraude. « Force et honneur » étaient désormais notre devise (*). La seconde chose que je fit fut de nous débarrasser de tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec les forces occultes. Des siècles d'objet compromettant dont il fallait se débarrasser. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée d'écumer de tels objets de nos jours. La plus part on été vendus dans les pays de l'est, Russie, Roumanie... D'autres objets me restaient sur les bras, je voulais les vendre ici, il n'était pas si compromettant que ça.

Je me rendit donc pour la première fois depuis des semaines dans le Londres sorciers. Il neigeait à gros flocons, typique d'un début de mois de décembre. Ca me convenait parfaitement puisque je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être reconnu, alors m'envelopper d'une lourde cape et d'une écharpe était un bon moyen pour passer inaperçus. Un chapeau haut de forme complétait le tout. Je me rendit directement dans l'allée des Embrumes à la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Ce vieux fou accepterait sûrement de me reprendre ma main de la gloire et quelques masques vaudous.

L'allée étaient encore plus déserte que dans mes souvenirs. Quelques hommes complètement ivres faisaient du bringue à trois ou quatre prostituée, qui n'allait sûrement pas finir l'année en bonne santé vu leurs tenues.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour retrouver mon chemin et pousser la porte miteuse de la boutique. Rien n'avait changé ici, c'était le même endroit sordide qui faisait froid dans le dos. A peine le carillon de la porte sonné, ce vieux Barjow se précipitât sur moi, son haleine fétide me fouettant le visage.

Que voulez-vous ?

Je me reculais contre la porte pris d'une légère nausée, avant de toiser son fou de mon regard le plus méprisant. J'ôtais mon chapeau et mon écharpe pour qu'il s'aperçoive à qui il avait à faire.

Voyons, est-ce ainsi que l'on traite ses clients ?

Son regard se fit étonné, puis surpris en me reconnaissant. Il s'inclina bien bas en se confondant en excuses.

Je suis venus pour affaires Barjow, il faudrait que tu me débarrasse de quelques petits objets... disons compromettants.

Certes Monsieur Malfoy, mais vous savez par les temps qui courent, il serait mal venu de posséder des objets occultes, même pour moi.

Me penses-tu stupides ? Ce sont bien sur des choses quasiment inoffensives allons-nous dire. Et tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas des balais volants que tu vends dans ta misérable boutique.

L'homme me regardait soupçonneux mais fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit les objets que j'avais apportés. Il partir en arrière boutique pour « estimer le tout » comme il disait, tant dis que j'attendais patiemment qu'il daigne se bouger le cul.

Le carillon de la porte retenti une seconde fois. Je crispais les mains sur le comptoir espérant que le nouvel arrivant déguerpisse vite fait bien fait sans me faire reconnaître, mais la chance était rarement avec moi. Je me retrouvais donc à la hauteur de deux yeux incroyablement verts et surpris. Manquait plus que lui !

Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, vous savez de qui il s'agit. Harry Potter se trouvait devant moi, chez Barjow et Beurk, merde qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Je lui adressais un sourire poli de circonstance auquel il répondit par une grimace, enfoiré !

Le morveux à bien changé depuis Poudlard. Il semble plus grand, et plus robuste, en même temps un Auror à l'allure d'asticot serait vraiment affligeant. Ses cheveux sont plus courts mais toujours aussi indisciplinés, il semble avoir pris de l'assurance. Je m'autorise à détailler son visage quelque secondes. Il n'est pas vraiment beau à proprement parler, mais il se dégage de lui un charme et une allure incroyable qui fait oublier les quelques points disgracieux de son physique. Merde, quatre ans c'était long, mon coeur s'emballait comme celui d'une pucelle en chaleur qui rencontrait son idole. Quoi qu'il en soit je m'obligeait à faire en sorte de l'ignorer en me retournant de face, mes doigts tambourinant sur le comptoirs, impatients.

Malfoy !

Je tournais mon regard vers lui avec une lenteur affligeante, jubilant d'avoir gagner ce combat, il m'avait adressé la parole en premier.

Bravo Potter ! Toujours aussi perspicaces à ce que je vois !

Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Ton tact légendaire et ta politesse m'impressionneront toujours ! Ce serait à moi de te poser la question, le grand Potter dans un tel endroit !

Ca ne te regarde pas, et puis je parlais de toi ici, à Londres. Au dernières nouvelles la France était ta nouvelle maison.

Les nouvelles étaient exactes, mais il faut bien rentrer un jour n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, préférant me lancer un regard soupçonneux. C'est l'instant que choisi Barjow pour revenir – ce n'est pas trop tôt – et m'indiquer qu'il prenait 32 gallions et 14 mornilles le tout. j'acquiesçais , fourrant les pièces dans ma poche et me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, je m'arrêtais tout de même quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole une dernière fois.

Au fait Potter, j'organise une fête pour mon retour le 31 décembre chez moi. Si le coeur t'en dit, passe donc faire un tour avec tes amis.

Sans plus de cérémonie je sortais dans la ruelle glacée. Quel con, depuis quand j'avais prévu de faire une fête pour nouvel an moi ?

Je laissais de côté mes affaires familiales quelques temps. J'avais décidé par je ne sais quel circonstances d'organiser une fête. Enfin si je savais, j'avais croisé Potter et je ne voulais pas passer à nouveau des mois ou des années sans le revoir. Alors j'avais sorti ça du tac au tac. Maintenant j'étais obligé de m'en tenir, imaginer l'air con que j'aurais si Potter se pointe et que rien n'était organiser. Il faudrait en fait déjà que Potter se pointe.

Ma mère avait été folle de joie à cette annonce. Ca faisait longtemps que la pauvre femme n'avait plus rien eu à célébrer. Dès le lendemain une annonce parut dans le journal informant que les Malefoy donnaient une fête pour Nouvel an. Des invitations avaient étaient envoyées par dizaines dans le but de rassembler le plus de personnes possibles. Je me demandais si quelqu'un allait oser se pointer, mais d'après ma mère, la curiosité les feraient venir et nous en profiterons pour nous montrer sous un meilleur jour.

Blaise et avaient débarqués chez moi dès qu'ils avaient reçut les invitations m'insultant au passage de ne pas les avoir reçut plutôt dès mon arrivée. Je les informais de ma grosse connerie ce qui fit bien rire Blaise.

Ce type te fait toujours tourner la tête Draco.

Je le fusillais d'un regard noir, non Potter ne me faisait pas tourner la tête. C'était une réaction tout à fait normale. Je le trouvais séduisant - je ne m'en étais jamais caché – je l'avais revu tout à fait par hasard durant une période de néant sexuel. Mon corps avait réagit, c'est tout. Bref, la conversation ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce sujet et nous discutâmes des quatre dernières années passées. Théo était fiancé avec Pansy Parkinson, le pauvre, ça ne devait pas être lui qui portait la culotte à la maison. Blaise pour ne pas changer avait son officielle et ses officieuse, la question étant de savoir avec qui venir à ma petite sauterie qui prenait des allures de grande réception à mesure que les jours passaient et que ma mère mettait la main à la pâte.

Les jours passaient et les réponses affluaient, positives pour la plus part, même Granger – désormais Weasley – avait répondu présent pour elle et son mari. Mais pas de nouvelles de Potter.

* * *

Voilà, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Mouaaaak


End file.
